Ichigo VS Sora
Ichigo VS Sora is a What-If? Death Battle Description 2 warriors who wield magical swords that fight against monsters that have no soul. Who would win a battle? The keyblade master or The Soul Reaper? Interlude Queue: '''Invader (Jim Johnston) Mion: Monsters Rena: Some are biological, Mion: Some have no soul. Rena: Souless monsters... Mion: It takes a special hunter to take them down. Rena: Like Sora, the keyblade wielder, Mion: And Ichigo Kurosaki, the Soul Reaper! Mion: I'm Mion and this is Rena, and it is our job to figure out their weapons, armors and stats in order to figure out who could win a Death Battle! Ichigo Mion: Shinigami... Rena: Japanese Death Gods Mion: In Bleach, yes that's what the anime's called. Just one worded "Bleach" Rena: Strange. Mion: But anyway, Ichigo Kurosaki was a very special guy. He could see spirits, shinigami's and monsters known as hollows. Rena: It takes a special warrior to take down a hollow. Mion: But it takes a crazy loon to become a hollow. Rena: So much like this whole "Vasto Lorde" stuff. Mion: Yep. Rena: The 2 types of swords soul reapers like him use are called Shikai and Bankai. '''Background: Name: Ichigo Kurosaki Age: 15-17, 21 Height: 5'9" Weight: 134 lbs Weapon: Bankai, Shikai, Some Shinigami Powers. Mion: To per' say. Ichigo seems heavily armed. Rena: Yeah, like theres a zombie apocalypse. Mion: Ichigo can see spirits. And is also a Quincy. Rena: Quincy? Mion: Yeah, the exact opposite of Shinigami. Rena: Yeah. What about that scary mask he wears. Mion: Oh yeah, that's just a bit of the process in how he turns into a hollow. Or you can call it "Vasto Lorde" Rena: Vasto Lorde? Mion: We'll get to that later. Bankai/Shikai: -Black and white swords -Can only be held by shinigami/soul reapers -Shikai is starter sword. Can do less things -Bankai can launch waves, known as Getsuga Tensho. -Both swords are black. Shikai looks bigger than bankai. Rena: I call having the shikai Mion: You aren't even a soul reaper. How would you even see it. Rena: I wonder if Ichigo can go into Seth Rogen's movie "Sausage Party" and actually talk to the food. Mion: People would think he was mentally ill in the movie by then. Rena: Hey! Crossover ideas aren't a bad idea. Mion: Depends on the crossover. Rena: Yeah. Mion: Other than that, Ichigo is a bit foolish Rena: In the case of... Mion: We'll get to that. Faults -Reckless -He is a mindless monster as Vasto Lorde Form -Anger can trigger his hollow form -He isn't truly a soul reaper. -Some enemies he deals with are leagues above him. Feats: -Hollow form -Getsuga Tenshou can damage soul -Very versatile -More powerful than most Soul Reapers -Took hits from moon level things Mion: Ichigo is a beast Rena: At least Vasto Lorde is Mion: I know, lets move on. Sora Mion: Ah, Kingdom Hearts. Rena: A place where Final Fantasy and Disney Cross over, Literally! Mion: And one of my favorite games. Mainly because It's not turn based like Final Fantasy, don't get me wrong, Final Fantasy VII is one of my most favorite games too. Rena: Oh, well yeah. Mion: Mmhmm. Sora is a keyblade wielder. Someone who holds a sword the shape of a key. He travels with Goofy and Donald Duck in order to fight souless monsters, called heartless. Rena: Some heartless would never be in a disney movie, some are horrid! Mion: Well yes. Sora is a strong fighter who defeated many groups at age 13 and 14. Rena: Young Turk. Mion: Of course he is. Rena: He also is quite short too, with massive feet. Background: Name: Sora (Obviously) Age:13-15 Height: 5'5" (Actually unknown) Weight: 100 lbs (A wild guess) Weapon: Keyblade, Magic Mion: Sora's sword is extremely, strange I'd have to say. Rena: I guess. It's a giant key. Mion: I'd like to have one of those. Rena: Me too. Mion: Of course he is very skilled in magic, has a keyblade and travels with Donald Duck and Goofy. Both of which has seen many things of the 20th century. Rena: Donald Duck fought in WW2. Mion: What's next? Sora going to Vietnam? That war was wicked. Rena: Well, I don't think so. Mion: His keyblade is his main weapon. Rena: He used it to bring down many foes in the past. Like organization XIII Keyblade: -Giant Key -Can be upgraded or altered with magic -More superior to most swords -Nigh Indestructible -Main weapon of war between darkness and light. Mion: Keyblades are very powerful. Rena: They can be made even more powerful. Mion: With Magic! Rena: Better yet, I need one. Mion: Ok... Rena: Well, also, Keyblades and magic aren't the only thing Sora has, he has friends too. Mion: Donald Duck and Goofy. Rena: Man, I never thought I'd get to see classic disney fight shonen jump. Mion: Well it did happen. Rena: Also, Sora kinda has some troubles, faults if you would like to say. Faults: -Sometimes needs friends to take down certain foes -Magic has a limit -Has fought more dangerous foes, but never actually defeated them. Like Sephiroth. -Needs materia to learn magic -Very young, Feats -Survived fighting with beings that can summon supernovas, like Sephiroth -Defeated many organizations at age 12-14 -Keyblade is more powerful than actual swords -Able to defeat giant dragons, like maleficent -Able to defeat villains who are more experienced with keyblades Mion: Alrighty, our combatants are set. Let's end this debate for good! Rena: Let us Rock N' Roll! Prelude Ichigo was looking around, he walked off into a corridor until he saw a young boy with a giant key and spiky hair. Ichigo: Hello? Sora: You! Orginization XIII scum! Ichigo: What? Suddenly, Marluxia walks out and mistakens Ichigo for a orginazation XIII member. Marluxia: What are you waiting for? Kill him. Sora: Marluxia! It's you, he's working with you! Ichigo: What Sora pulls out his keyblade. Donald: Show him, Sora! Goofy: Give him the beatin' Ichigo pulled out his Shikai sword as Marluxia ran away. FIGHT! DEATH BATTLE! Ichigo swung his shikai at Sora, but Sora dodged it by jumping up. Sora then jumped up and hit Ichigo in the head with his keyblade. Ichigo: AH! Sora then hit Ichigo with his blade and made him fall down. Ichigo soon got back up and swung his shikai at Sora. Sora easily blocked it, and Sora soon deflected it. Sora then kicked Ichigo in the shin and jumped up and over him. Ichigo: Alright, no more playing around. Sora watched Shikai mutate into a thin black sword with a swastika handguard. Ichigo: It's bankai time! Ichigo swung bankai at Sora, but Sora soon deflected it again, the bankai was soon slowly pushing Sora a bit until Ichigo decided to swing again at him a few more times. Sora decided to use some magic on Ichigo. Sora rose his keyblade and a white blast went off! HOLY! A holy blast hit Ichigo and Bankai flew up. Ichigo fell back and was grunting. Ichigo soon got up and grunted... Ichigo: Ban...KAI! A blast flew at Sora, hitting him with the Getsuga Tensho and Ichigo flew out the window. Ichigo jumped out there with him to assault Sora some more. Ichigo soon formed the hollow mask on his face and Ichigo shouted in middair... Ichigo: GETSUGA TENSHO! A beam flew at falling Sora. And it hit him as Sora was slammed onto a rooftop. After it was done, Sora got up, still alive and covered in blood. Ichigo: How are you alive? Sora: Does it matter? Ichigo: Nope. Sora soon charges at Ichigo and hits him in the face with his keyblade and broke the hollow mask. Ichigo fell through a nearby sunroof. Sora: That takes care of that. (Queue: Tank Theme) Suddenly, Ichigo is rising again. Sora turns around and sees a monster, it's skin white as milk, wearing the hollow mask and it had horns and a torn black robe. Sora: Oh gosh... Ichigo Vasto Lorde! Sora was horrified on what he saw, and he knew he had to take it down. Sora decided to use another bit of magic on it. Sora lifted his keyblade and unleashed it on the beast. A ring of revolving light flew at Ichigo and hit him SPARK! The monster got back up and started launching balls of colored light at Sora through it's horns. Sora was dodging them though. The monster kept screaming and launching more balls of light at Sora, Ichigo soon charged at Sora, this did him no good. Sora jumed right into his face and started pounding him with his keyblade. BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM Suddenly... Sora was grabbed by the beast. (Queue: You idiot) The vasto lorde monster was holding Sora, and it was breathing heavily on him. Sora was struggling to break free. The monster roared in Sora's face. Then. CRUNCH! The vasto lorde monster was holding Sora in it's mouth, and it started shaking it's head sideways violently. Kinda like when a dog chews something up. Sora: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Sora was screaming as the monster was thrashing him. Luckily, Sora's arm was free and he was able to hit the monster in the face with the keyblade. Hurting it and it let go of Sora. Sora pulled another spell on Ichigo. CONFUSION! When the wave hit Ichigo, the monster was soon very confused and didn't know what to attack. Sora used this as an opportunity to jump on Ichigo and start bludgeoning him with his giant keyblade. Soon, Ichigo fell back through the sunroof. Sora ran over to the hole in the ceiling and he looked down. Ichigo, now with a torn robe with a black chain wrapping his arm. Ichigo got up and looked Sora in the eye and said... Ichigo: I'LL KILL YOU! Ichigo automatically turned into his dark, mugetsu form. And he unleashed a powerful Getsuga Tensho, a very dark one as well. Sora got away from the hole when a blast of darkness came out of there. The area around the hole started to crack, then cr... r... r. r, CRACK! The hole in the roof got bigger and bigger. Sora was moving away from the hole in order not to get caught in Mugetsu. When the mugetsu ended, There was a huge hole on the ceiling and Ichigo was now in front of Sora, some of his cloak broke off, and Ichigo fell to his knees. Ichigo: I... will...end y-y... you. Sora looked at him with confusion before suddenly... Ichigo jumped up and tried to slash Sora down with Fullbring. He slammed down on his keyblade, pushing it out of the way. Next, Ichigo activated Fullbringer bankai and slahed Sora's keyblade, Sora then fell down, then got back up. When he got up. SHINK! Ichigo impaled Sora with true bankai and was holding him up in the air. Ichigo: No more games, time to die. Ichigo flung Sora off his bankai sword and he jumped up, slashing Sora back down and injuring him real good. Ichigo's sword soon turned into his true shikai form. Ichigo's robes repaired itself too. Ichigo: Any last word before I wipe your soul off the planet. Sora: Yeah, Donald and Goofy! Ichigo: Donald and Goofy? Donald and Goofy both droped down and landed behind Ichigo. Donald and Goofy then picked Ichigo up and they threw him off the roof. Micky Mouse then came out of nowhere and grabbed a rock and smashed it on Ichigo's head. Ichigo was now severely injured. The only thing Ichigo could do now was... It was... not. just any bankai. It WAS TRUE BANKAI! (Queue: One Winged Angel Advent Children) Ichigo jumped up, grabbed Micky Mouse and impaled him. Ichigo soon jumped at Sora, Sora hit him in the face with his keyblade and knocked Ichigo down. Sora then jumped at Ichigo and slammed his keyblade on his sword. Now Ichigo and Sora were at the point on who would make the last, final, daring move. It was made. The final move. The one that one would die, and the other would live. A time, where heroes dared. Who Would Make This Final Daring Move? It was... Sora. Yes, Sora swung his keyblade down and cut Ichigo's arm clean off. Ichigo screamed in pain before Sora swung his keyblade at Ichigo's neck and slashed his head clean off. Sora then shoved his keyblade down Ichigo's neck. Sora then fell to his knees. Donald and Goofy took the injured Sora and Micky and took them away. They soon found a doctors office and laid him on an exam table. Hopefully they can fix him. KO! Results Rena: Looks like someone got theirselves a head transplant. Mion: Yes, Ichigo's powers maybe more complicated or even over Sora's league, but Sora's magic is more powerful than any Getsuga Tenshou, because his magic gives him a healing factor. Rena: Ichigo doesn't really have a healing factor. Mion: Sora also has defeated many bosses and monsters leagues above Ichigo, Rena: He was able to keep up with extremely powerful beings and literally beat the crap out of them. Mion: For example, Sephiroth. Rena: Sephiroth has the power to destroy entire solar systems. Mion: Especially with his most iconic move, Supernova. Rena: We've all seen that. Mion: Mmhmm. Sora (Winner) +Stronger +Faster +More experience +Fights more dangerous foes +Better Durability -Not as intelligent -Needs friends to help fight some monsters/bosses Ichigo (Fallen) +Smarter +Usually fights solo -Weaker -Slower -Less experience -Fight less dangerous foes -Less durable Rena: Well at least Ichigo was lucky to get a free head transplant. It's a key fact! Mion: The winner is Sora. Next Time on Death Battle Pirate Captain: Are you ready kids? Children: Aye Aye Captain Pirate Captain: I can't hear you! Children: Aye Aye Captain Pirate Captain: Oooooooohhhh... Who lives in a green hill zone not under the sea? Children: Sonic the Hedgehog! Pirate Captain: Who will he be battling in death battle? Children: Spongebob Squarepants! Pirate Captain: Who will this next death battle be? Children: Spongebob vs Sonic! Pirate Captain: The next death battle ready? Children and Captain: Spongebob and Sonic, Spongebob and Sonic, Spongebob and Sonic, Spongey bob and Son-ic!!! Ha ha ha ha A flute plays a tune then... Next Battle: Spongebob vs Sonic Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Paladinporter Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:'Disney vs Shonen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:Bleach vs Kingdom Hearts Themed Death Battles